


me you and sunglasses

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me you and sunglasses

Все помещения в здании похожи друг на друга – небольшие комнаты со столами и стульями, в некоторых есть пустая белая стена, куда проектируется изображение, или взамен этому большая доска, где сценаристы любят расклеивать необходимые листки с пометками для всех.

Когда Эйдан оказывается в одной из таких комнат в первый раз, ему не сразу удается привыкнуть к безличности окружающих его вещей.

– Здесь жутко или мне кажется? – в первый раз тычок достается Адаму, который поправляет очки на носу и хмыкает в ответ, потому что толком не проснулся, а им еще репетировать диалоги.

Во второй раз Эйдан садится так, чтобы видеть дверь. Глупость, но это срабатывает и он уже не так сильно зацикливается на том, где находится.

В третий раз его отвлекают сообщения от друга, и в какой-то момент Грэхам не выдерживает:

– Я все понимаю, но давай ты подождешь окончания?

Эйдану приходится убрать телефон, Ричард только подмигивает ему и снова влезает в шкуру Торина, меняясь меньше, чем за секунду.

Так что, придя в очередную белую комнату на знакомство с новым Фили, Эйдан удивляется отсутствующему внутри себя шевелению этого « _мне здесь не нравится_ ».

– Привет? – выходит как-то странно и неловко, Эйдан хмурится и пробует снова: – Привет, Дин?

Сидящий на стуле парень снимает солнцезащитные очки и Эйдан видит у него под глазами темные круги.

– Привет, _Эйдан_ , – Дин подходит ближе, тянет вперед руку. – Прости за этот вид, – он показывает на белую майку и помятую рубашку поверх нее, – Выдернули со съемки, не думал, что все будет так быстро.

– Это же Питер, – Эйдан чувствует горячие пальцы на своей коже. – Так что, нам вроде как нужно познакомиться?

– Да, – Дин трет кончик носа и снова возвращается на свой стул.

На самом деле сидения жутко неудобные, Эйдан вертится и никак не может усесться.

Дин наблюдает за ним и усмехается так, что Эйдану почти (но только почти) становится неловко. И почему он тут один? Да, он играет Кили, но и Ричарду не мешало бы познакомиться со своим экранным племянником. А впрочем…

– Здесь везде так жутко?

– Что? – Эйдан тормозит новое движение, считая, что его ноги и без того непозволительно длинные чтобы продолжать размахивать ими.

– Эти комнаты, – Дин обводит взглядом помещение. – Тут каждая такая?

– О, да, – взмахивает рукой Эйдан и сшибает с колена Дина его очки.

_Отлично, Эйдан, пять баллов_.

– Я куплю тебе новые.

– Ничего, – Дин поднимает очки с пола и разглядывает их. – Нет, смотри, еще живы. – он убирает их в карман рубашки и достает телефон. – Обеденный перерыв закончился, как на счет кофе или чая?

– Или салата.

Дин смеется и снова касается своего носа. Эйдан на секунду чувствует себя тем самым – настоящим, – Кили.

– Пойдем, – хлопнув себя по коленям, Эйдан поднимается. – Я знаю одно место.

– Веди, – Дин закрывает за ними дверь.

*

Во время обеда Дин уже сам разбивает свои очки. Эйдан все равно обещает купить ему новые. 


End file.
